Kelly Lynch
Kelly Lynch was raised in a Christian background and is one of Kim's friends in high school. Last words: "Drew, you BASTARD!" Biography When Kelly was eleven-years-old, she was part of a popular crowd of sorts in her childhood. The group was led by Wendy Richards, and consisted of Nick McBride, and Jude Cunningham. One, afternoon after school, all the children were playing in an abandoned and badly damaged building. They were playing a game of hide-and-seek, which caught the attention of the Hammond children. Robin Hammond, wanted to go and play, her siblings were uninterested. Her older sister Kim quickly left to retrieve her book she left at school. Her twin brother Alex, tried to persuade Robin to leave with him. When she seemed undecesive, Alex left for home without her, apparently. While Robin tried to play with them, instead all of the children cruelly taunted and teased her. They began tormenting her by chasing after her, all while shouting "Kill! Kill! Kill!". Despite her terrifed cries, they continue to torment the poor child. Apparently the group didn't realize where they had corned her in the building. She backs into a window and dies when she falls through and plummets onto panes of construction glass. Upon seeing Robin's dead body, Kelly began to cry in grief. She immediately regretted what they had done. While Nick wanted them to go to the police, Wendy convinced them all that if they did they'd go to jail. While Kelly seemed relucant, she agreed out of fear of going to jail. The group then quickly left, believing no one saw. But someone did, whoever the figure was though never told the police. So the police blamed Leonard Mercher, a convicted sex offender for Robin's murder. Six Years Later After the events, Kelly became seventeen-years-old. it appears that most of the group drifted. At least from Wendy, with the exception of Nick McBride. Kelly grew up in an apparent strong Christian based home, however it didn't seem to affect her with Robin's death. Over the years, Kelly has apparently become friends with Kim, Robin's older sister and have talked with her on a casual basis. One morning, Kelly receives a distrubing call, apparently from the one that saw Robin murdered. However, Kelly doesn't understand the meaning behind the call and wonders if its a prank call from her boyfriend, Drew Shinnick. When she's not talking with Kim, she is with Drew who's constantly pressuring her to have sex. However, she doesn't want to, most likely due to her Christian raised background. During school, both Kelly, Jude, and Wendy recieve pictures of their highschool photos with a glass stabbed on it. Both Jude and Kelly discuss this, but neither one can understand the connection. Both shrug it off as a prank and get ready for their prom. Kelly comes in a baby blue color gown with a flower in her hair, enjoying the prom with the others. Kelly tries using the dance floor as an excuse to keep Drew's mind off of sex, as she still didn't want to have sex. Eventually, probably with coaxing from Drew, they sneak off to the school's changing room. The couple begin to make out and Drew tries to undress her. While he almost gets her to submit, Kelly is still scared of having sex and stops him before anything can happen. Drew leaves angrily and frustrated at her for telling him no. To add insult to injury, he tells her if she won't do it with him, he'd find more than one girl who would. Hurt and humilated, Kelly tries getting dressed and prepares to leave. Only to be caught and killed by the mysterious figure who slits her throat. Ironically enough, Drew did what he threatened, no sooner had he left her side. He began pursuing another girl. Wendy found Kelly's body in the storage room before she got killed by the mysterious figure. Kelly Lynch.png|Kelly Lynch at 11 Screen shot 2012-11-04 at 6.45.28 PM.png|Kelly with the group Nick Jude Kelly.png|Kelly with kids taunting Robin Category:Characters Category:Prom Night 1980 Characters Category:Victims Category:Alexander Hamilton High Students Category:Alexander Hamilton High Class of 1980 Category:Females Category:Deceased